There exists a continuing interest in developing processes for conducting carbon monoxide hydrogenation reactions, especially in a more efficient Fischer-Tropsch process, or process for the catalyzed production of C.sub.5 + liquid hydrocarbons from synthesis gas, or mixtures of hydrogen and carbon monoxide. This interest is driven primarily by the need to utilize alternative fuel sources such as coal and natural gas as raw materials.